Drinking games with Captain Jack
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: It's Jack's birthday and our fantastic four Ten, Rose, Donna and the man himself are in the kitchen of the Tardis. Tomfoolery, slurred speech and shots ensue. Hopefully it'll make you laugh :D Please read and review!


**Drinking games with Captain Jack**

I'm like a rubix cube

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Donna sat at the kitchen table of the Tardis, laughing so loudly it resonated through the bowels of the Tardis, echoing along the empty halls like a song. At this moment Rose was seated beside the Doctor and Donna opposite Rose, beside Jack.

The raucous tone of laughter had been ensued by the various forms of alcohol consumed by the Tardis dwellers, it being Jack's birthday he'd insisted that - he didn't want to be on some random planet fleeing or fighting for his life and that he'd provide beverages.

It was nearing eleven now, and bottles littered the counter tops, remnants of brilliantly coloured liquids remaining in various amounts within. Currently a cylindrical container of rich red rasencorth juice sat half full and proudly between the four, matching their tinted cheeks.

All were hanging on the Doctor's every word, Rose on his jacket lapel in addition.

"And then I said...I said Banana? I am not putting my banana there!" the Doctor chortled, causing another eruption of laughter. He clasped Rose's hand as he doubled over laughing, Jack banging his hand on the table in appreciation of the anecdote whilst Donna looked at him in horror and slight awe.

"I had a right to r-r-espect you then!" she stuttered, struggling to get the words out of her mouth as she waggled a finger at the chuckling Doctor.

"You mean suspect?" Jack countered, recovering.

"Yeah like I said, suspect" Donna added, dismissing the fact she'd made a mistake "I think this raspberry whatsit juice has had an affect on me" she commented, picking up the bottle admirably, trying to decipher the alien lettering. The Tardis had given up translating, she soon realized they'd drink anything that Jack had conjured up from his personal collection. The Doctor had disapproved of his now notably large stash, the bottles consuming most of the countertops within the kitchen - but that was three hours and a bottle of Raxacoricofallapatorian Rum ago.

Rose watched the Doctor as he lolled his head up with a grin, their eyes connecting for a second before they broke apart with Jack's voice.

"I think it's affected some more than others" he whispered to Donna quickly, nudging her as he motioned to the Doctor and Rose. Jack eyebrows waggled causing Donna to burst into a half laugh.

"Hey!" the pair retorted simultaneously sober, if only for a moment.

"I'll have you know I can hold my drink very well" Rose began, nodding and looking to the Doctor, who, red-faced spluttered out a laugh. He stifled it instantly as Rose's glare darkened "Sorry" he mumbled. Donna and Jack fell silent, leaving only the hum of the Tardis, before a giant grin graced Rose's face and another peel of laughter roared through the ship.

"I have an idea...we play a drinking game!" Jack announced.

They all groaned slightly, moaning about having too much already to which Jack replied "Oi it's my birthday! I decide when the drinking stops".

Pretending to reluctantly agree the three friends turned to the man of the hour in anticipation.

"Right, we chose someone" he started motioning a circle with his hand "And we have to use a cheesy pick up line on them. If the person caves - due to laughter" he lowered his tone and spoke quickly "or other responses we won't go into" he paused with a mischievous grin "they drink...if it's a crap line you drink. Got it?" he explained.

And so the game ensued, Jack turning to the Doctor. His blue eyes glistened cheekily at his friend, who cocked an eyebrow wearily.

"I'm like a rubix cube. The more you play with me, the harder I get" Jack said suavely. Rose and Donna immediately began to giggle, watching the Doctor carefully. His bottom lip quivered slightly, but he maintained his impassive expression, sending a wink back to Jack. He smirked, naturally.

"Right. Miss Tyler!" the Doctor started, turning energetically to the woman beside him. Rose felt a bubbling burst of anxiety, or booze - she couldn't decipher which, swell within her stomach as she met his hazel eyes.


End file.
